


To Share

by blackrose_17



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Implied Bottom Loki, M/M, Sam Winchester in Panties, implied bottom Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 15:03:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15633117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/pseuds/blackrose_17
Summary: Loki is up to no good and Sam is somehow talked into it not that Dean and Thor mind.





	To Share

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this came from except I really want to write this foursome. Hopefully, I will get a chance to write a longer story in the future.

“I don’t know about this.” Sam murmured as he tugged at the short piece of clothing convinced that his friend had gotten him one size too small given that it barely covered the silk pink panties Loki had forced him to put on.

“Trust me, Dean isn’t going to be able to take his eyes off of you.” Loki purred as he batted Sam’s hands away as he straightened out the outfit he had worked so hard on finding for Sam. 

Sam shot Loki a look. “You mean you hope that Dean will take one look at me in this outfit and let out a growl and either a.) drag me off somewhere to ravish me or b.) forget that we have an audience and jump me right then and there turning Thor on allowing you to climb in his lap and demand him do the same to you.” 

Pressing himself against Sam’s body Loki rested on hand on Sam’s bare leg and slowly trailed upwards until his skilled fingers disappeared under the flared skirt delighting in the shivers that he got from Sam. “I was never one to share my brother until we met you and your brother but I never forgot that night how you looked underneath Thor as he rewarded you for returning his beloved Mjolnir to him or how you looked sitting in Thor’s lap his big dick buried in you as he made you watched as your big brother showed me that mortals could truly bless a god. Then our brothers made sure to remind us why we only want them. Tell me you wouldn’t like a repeat of that?” 

Sam could feel his heart pounding rarely did he and Dean seek out others to share their bed but Loki and Thor were different from the moment they met they had formed a bond with the two something that their friends and family couldn’t understand. But Thor and Loki knew what it was like living with, struggling with and accepting that the love of your life, your soulmate was your brother. 

“Someone want to explain why Sammy is dressed up in a too short French Maid outfit?” Dean’s husky voice question from behind them. 

As one Sam and Loki whirled around to see Dean standing in the doorway Thor right behind him both taking in Loki looking proud of himself and Sam sheepish.

“A little gift for you.” Loki purred pushing Sam forward before he made his way over to where Thor waited for him. 

“You are up to something dear brother,” Thor rumbled as he wrapped his arms around his mate, unable to help but steal a few glances at Sam he was a true temptation standing there. 

Loki flashed Thor an look of pure innocence that had Thor raising an eyebrow of disbelief, Loki was many things but he wasn’t innocent. 

“Oh baby boy,” Dean growled as he took a step towards Sam hungry and lust shining in his eyes. “I am going to enjoy removing you out of that outfit piece by piece and if they are good I will let Thor and Loki watch and I might even let Thor get a chance at that pretty ass while I put Loki’s pretty mouth to good work. Would you like that Sammy? Have Thor pound that pretty ass while I watch and play with Loki and then when you are nice and ready for us we remind you why you belong only to us?” 

“Please,” Sam whispered so soft and gently. 


End file.
